


Letter to Purgatory

by Asteroth



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Seriously keep the tissues handy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroth/pseuds/Asteroth
Summary: Waverly tries to contact Nicole after a long absence.





	Letter to Purgatory

 Hey,

 

I don't know how to say all of this, all that I want to say. Which is funny, because I certainly don't usually have a problem with that; what with knowing six languages, three of them dead, and being all too willing to let anyone know that. 

But you always left me tongue tied didn't you? I think the day you walked into Shorty's was the first time I ever found myself speechless, and my long gone sister had just come back to town the day before! Believe it or not, that was how much you made me feel.

I know we both remember the past too deeply to want to relive it now. I do at least a little bit every day anyway, and sometimes in my dreams. 

I just wanted to tell you that I found what I was looking for. Some people would not want to hear that, would feel almost like I was taunting them, but I know with more certainty than anything else in this world that you don't feel that way. Because I know you even now. I'm giving you some closure--even if that is something neither of us will ever fully feel--that what I did was not for nothing. That it did not just leave me in sorrow and break your heart for nothing. And since you are very likely the only person I ever met on this Earth who was never once petty, I know you will see some comfort in that.

I found the great wide world I was looking for. It took many jobs, some of them not so glamorous, but eventually I landed something good. I'm not going to bother you with details, that's not what this is about, just that it worked out in the end. I had many relationships: many more boyfriends and girlfriends. At first I kept thinking that it was unfair how I would hold them up to you. In the end though, even that passed. I found someone. It may seem amazing, but even Wynonna settled down. Can you imagine her married?

I will always wonder what could have been. I know that even on my last day that it will cross my mind. But that doesn't have to be a bad thing. The lives we could have lived can keep us striving to make the one we are living better, at least if we don't let them overwhelm us. 

Never was there better proof of that than when I found out that you became Sheriff. I smiled, knowing you too had found something worth doing, and I did wonder for a moment what it would have been like staying. However, I knew in my heart that I never could have found a life like the one I have now in that town. 

I should end this now. It feels too much like I've been pulled right out of that song doesn't it? But I suppose a lot of people have lived that.

Let me just say this: If you haven't found someone yet, please do. It's not too late. I'm not going to write again on my own, because I don't want to impose, but I would like to see you again some day. If you feel the same, please reply. Even if you just want to talk. I miss you. Many years ago, I said maybe just friends.

I still hope we can find that.

Sincerely,

Waverly Earp.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by all the talk by both Gus and Waverly about needing to travel and see the world beyond Purgatory. What if she couldn't wait for Nicole? After all, our favorite cop just came TO Purgatory and admitted she's happy there.


End file.
